Conventional picking techniques organize products to be picked in rows and columns, with the products supported in boxes or containers, for example, in flow racks. Pickers or operators may be prompted by indicators, such as lights in pick-to-light systems, which are illuminated to indicate which product is to be picked and the quantity to be picked. In response to the indicator or light, the operators may pick and place a product in a box or tote or the like that is supported in front of the flow rack. Once the product is picked, the operator may then press a button to indicate that the pick is complete, which deactivates the light. The totes are typically supported on a roller conveyor so that when picks are complete for a flow rack, the operator can move the tote to the next flow rack. After the picks are complete for a given flow rack and the tote has been moved down to the next flow rack, the process will be repeated for the next tote. Typically, when all the products in all a picking zone are picked, the operator then initiates the next order.